objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Creams?… Really?… Again
Notes to all Users (of course competing in the show) Thanks to Pp46's advice I decided to take a 2 week break on the wikia, NLG343 and Phuocphuc46 my personal assistants will be hosting S3 of Camp of Ice Cream. And NLG, Pp46 I don't want you to start S4 yet, just don't. But if they finished the camp of S3, sign ups are free so please sign up for S4 (unless S3 is finished). ''' Seasons < Season 2 > Season 4 Introduction '''Ice Creams?… Really?… Again is the third season of Camp of Ice Cream! So you're asking… "When will this show actually ends?" well it will never end… just continuing… forever… and ever… and ever… and ever… There are co-hosts this season and these people are Phuocphuc46 and [[User:Bfdi is the best|'Bfdi is the best']], since I asked for people to become my co-host and only they said yes so yeah! They will be helping me in editing this season's ice creamery this could help especially because I could be busy sometimes. Co-hosts also decide with me what challenge should the contestants do! Also do the challenge in this page. Like last 2 seasons you guys get to choose who to be which flavor would you want to be in YOUR choice but… there are contestants you also need to sign up for and those are Egg Nog, Peach and Coconut. For more information about these people are down below: Read this blog post and I hope you understand. Sign Ups Needed Egg Nog - she is the show's biggest fan and is happy to actually be here Peach - always manipulative and never happy Coconut - silent… never talks but considerate and nice UP NEEDED Challenges * Give me a fresh introduction and make first impressions! * Give me examples of 5 more ice creams! * Is Strawberry Ice Cream, pink or red? * Ice Cream puns please… it's the challenge * What rhymes with Ice Cream find 2 examples * What is a dumb way to spell ice cream (example : iys crem). You can't use my example * Is there a song for ice cream? If so give me a link… also I have to like it * Why did they come up with the name 'Ice Cream'. * Guess which flavor that Taco likes! Choose from: Grape, Cherry, Orange, Cookies and Cream, Watermelon, Vanilla, Chocalate, Strawberry and Green Tea * What is an ice cream afraid of? * TODAY'S CHALLENGE - Where do Ice Creams get sold often? Choose from: Chicago, Nashville, Toronto or Atlanta. * Final 4 meaning you must give me reasonable reasons of why would you want to win. * The Finale! So the challenge is… VOTE FOR SOMEONE YOU WANT TO WIN in the comments. The remaining 3 of you cannot vote though Scores Cherry, Watermelon, Cranberry - 100% Peach - 80% Elimination Votes Raspberry - 3 votes Chocolate - 2 votes Banana - 7 votes HIGH Lemon - 3 votes Cookies and Crème - 3 votes Spaghetti - 2 votes Blueberry/Peach - 1 vote Pepperoni Pizza - QUIT Rainbow - QUIT Cherry/Vanilla - 2 votes Egg Nog - 1 vote Watermelon - 2 votes Finale Results Cherry SUPPORT VOTES - 5 (cuz everyone loves Cherry!) Peach SUPPORT VOTES - 0 (yeah no one likes antagonists) Table of Progress! Nicknames C.B = Cranberry B/P = Blueberry/Peach EN = Egg Nog RaspB = Raspberry RB = Rainbow C/V = Cherry/Vanilla C&C = Cookies and Crème WM = Watermelon Contestants Category:Camp of Ice Cream!